Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 34 (Favourites and feelings)
Favourites and feelings is the thirty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE feels very happy but Chats feels grumpy. *CHARLI shows what she does when she is in good and bad mood. *NATHAN shows us his favourite blue clothes. *CHARLI pretends to be a ragdoll. *TIM and the Hi-5 band act in different ways according to their clothes. *CHARLI pretends to be a banana. *KATHLEEN finds straight coloured clothes. *CHARLI plays with a rainbow necklace. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about three friends (Charli, Nathan and Tim) who play with different-coloured clothes. Gallery Kellie S1 E34.png Charli S1 E34 1.png Nathan S1 E34.png Charli S1 E34 2.png Tim S1 E34.png Charli S1 E34 3.png Kathleen S1 E34.png Charli S1 E34 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E34.png Trivia *Kellie is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play You've got the grumpy, bumpy blues And you don't know what to do Grumpy, grumpy, bumpy I don't wanna play You've got the grumpy, bumpy blues And you don't know what to do Grumpy, grumpy, bumpy I wanna go away You've got the grumpy, bumpy blues. You've got the happy, zappy blues And it's really, really true Happy, happy, zappy I'm gonna play all day You've got the happy, zappy blues And it's really, really true Happy, happy, zappy I wanna sing, yeah, yeah You've got the happy, zappy blues. ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space Blue, blue, blue My favourite jeans are blue I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue My favourite T-shirt's blue I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue My favourite cap is blue I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue Do, do, do, do, do I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue My favourite socks are blue I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue My favourite towel is blue I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue My favourite friend is blue I just love the colour Don't you? Blue, blue, blue My favourite friend is blue I just love the colour Phew, you. ;Body move #02 I'm a jolly dolly With wobbly, wobbly legs My arms go flippy-flop Just like my floppy head I'm a jolly dolly. I'm a jolly dolly With wobbly, wobbly legs My arms go flippy-flop Just like my floppy head I'm a jolly dolly. ;Filler song Living In A Rainbow ;Making music I'm a yellow banana I can bounce and bounce all day I can move my bendy body In so many different ways I'm a yellow banana I feel happy all day long I can bend and bounce and sing My yellow banana song. I'm as blue as the sea From head to toe I'm blue I can dive down deep And swim with dolphins too I'm as blue as the sea I feel cool all day long I can dive and swim and sing My blue sing song. I'm as blue as the sea And you're as green as a tree You're red as a chili pepper You're rainbow lorikeet You're as blue as the sea You're as green as a tree You're red as a chili pepper You're rainbow lorikeet You can be banana yellow Or golden like the sun Just pick your favourite colour And join in with the fun. ;Body move #03 Banana jumps, banana bends Banana growing bit by bit Banana do banana splits Banana jumps, banana bends Banana growing in the sun Cool banana bending fun. Banana jumps, banana bends Banana growing bit by bit Banana do banana splits Banana jumps, banana bends Banana growing in the sun Cool banana bending fun. ;Puzzles and patterns Favourite colours, favourite things Soft and bright, my heart sings Soft and bright, my heart sings. Favourite colours, favourite things Soft and bright, my heart sings Soft and bright, my heart sings. Favourite colours, favourite things Soft and bright, my heart sings Soft and bright, my heart sings. ;Body move #04 Click-clack go the bits Jumping makes them click Click-clack, click-clack, clacky, clacky-click Click-clack go the bits Jumping makes them click Click-clack, click-clack, clacky, clacky-click. Click-clack go the bits Jumping makes them click Click-clack, click-clack, clacky, clacky-click Click-clack go the bits Jumping makes them click Click-clack, click-clack, clacky, clacky-click. ;Sharing stories Round and round and round she goes Where she stops? Nobody knows. Quickly, quickly, don't be slow Put on the colour red And go, go, go, go, go, go. Round and round and round he goes Where he stops? Nobody knows. Quickly, quickly, don't be slow Put on the colour blue And go, go, go, go, go, go. Round and round and round he goes Where he stops? Nobody knows. Quickly, quickly, don't be slow Put on the colour yellow And go, go, go, go, go, go. Round and round and round we go Where we stop? Nobody knows Quickly, quickly, don't be slow Put on the colour red/blue/yellow And go, go, go, go, go, go. Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about favourites Category:Ep about feelings & mood Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about grumpy & angry Category:Ep about blues music Category:Ep about clothes Category:Ep about dolls Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep about bananas Category:Ep about the sea & underwater Category:Ep about peppers Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about lorikeets Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about straight things Category:Ep about necklaces Category:Ep about bits Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about parachutes & skydiving Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes